


let me in (to your heart)

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: remus is locked in a bathroom, and he really could use some help escaping itwarnings: being locked in small spaces, asshole roommates, mentions of sibling fighting, a short lil smooch at the end, crying, panic attacks, anxiety, claustrophobia, anger, swearing, and possibly something else





	let me in (to your heart)

**Remus [12:48 am]**

hey

uh

lo

sorry this is like

really awkward but like

i kinda really super need your help

like right now

**smart snack [12:51 am]**

What do you need help with?

**Remus [12:51 am]**

my asshole roommates kinda locked me in the bathroom and i’m really claustrophobic and i want to get out of here but no one is around to let me out and i rrealy needd somoenoto come h elmp me

**smart snack [12:53 am]**

I’ll be over in ten minutes. Do you have a spare key stashed somewhere?

**Remus [12:54 am]**

in the plant bythe elveator

**smart snack [12:54 am]**

Alright. I will be there momentarily.

* * *

Logan was not there in ten minutes. He was over in five, which meant that he broke _several_ traffic laws along the way, and he was toting along the tool kit that his roommate, Virgil, kept in the apartment “for emergencies.” This seemed like it could be dubbed an emergency in Logan’s mind.

Despite the animosity between Remus and his twin brother, Roman (who also happened to be another one of Logan’s roommates), Logan had bonded with Remus during a creative writing course in college. Admittedly, Logan was rather fond of his strange friend. Protective, too--_especially_ when it came to the terrible people that Remus lived with.

So, Logan had quickly found the spare key to his friend’s apartment and made his way inside, not bothering with his shoes or coat. He rushed up to the bathroom door and gently knocked. His heart broke when he heard a tiny sob from behind the door--almost a gasp--that he immediately recognized as Remus.

“Re? It’s Logan; I’m here,” he whispered.

“_Please_, get me _out_,” Remus returned in a choked gasp. 

Logan, thank whatever deities were out there, was able to make quick work of unscrewing the hinges on the door since the building planners had apparently been less concerned about safety or structure and more about just slapping a door on the room. As soon as he had finished removing the door, he dropped to his knees and let Remus fling himself into his lap. It didn’t take long for the hem of his shirt to become soaked where Remus’ head was buried in his stomach, and it took only a few more minutes for the panicking man to start to calm down. All the while, Logan murmured soft reassurances in his soothing voice.

“Thank you,” Remus sniffled, wiping his face on Logan’s shirt. “I’m sorry I bothered you.”

“Nonsense. You’re never a bother.”

An ugly snort escaped the man in his lap. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“I was already up, and even if I hadn’t been, I would come to help you no matter what.” Logan smiled brightly when Remus leaned into the hand that was petting his brown and white locks. He loved Remus, truly. Despite his often amoral and gruesome thinking, he was smart and creative and sweet in his own weird way. Logan really _would_ drop anything and everything for him.

Remus shifted so that the back of his head was against Logan’s legs, allowing him to stare straight up at his friend. They sat in silence for a few moments, simply basking in each other’s presence, and the sweetest, softest smile curled on Remus’ lips as he said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Logan leaned down and kissed Remus in the most awkward position possible--upside down and hunched over like an old cone--but then again... there wasn’t a single conventional thing about their relationship. Why should that change for a kiss?


End file.
